1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, a golf tee is formed, for example, by cutting wood or molding a synthetic resin. Such a golf tee does not effloresce or decay. Therefore, if it is left broken and scattered on the tee area or in the vicinity thereof, the tee area becomes polluted with broken and used tees. Such pollution causes problems if they become entangled in a lawn mower.
A golf tee formed by molding and drying clay eliminates the above-described disadvantage because it effloresces even if it is left penetrated in the ground of the tee area. Thus, a golf tee made of clay does not pollute the ground and thus does not become entangled in the lawn mower. Prior to the present application, the applicant proposed such a golf tee which is disclosed in application Ser. No. 200,556 filed on May 31, 1988.
However, needless to say, the strength of the golf tee formed by molding with only clay and drying the molded clay is not very high. Therefore, the golf tee tends to break when the golfer pushes it into the ground in preparation for hitting a ball. If a golf tee made of only clay is thickly formed to increase its strength, it is heavy and in addition becomes difficult to penetrate into the ground.